Ohana Christmas
by Nan119
Summary: My first Christmas fic. This is fluffy and fun. Focuses on the team dynamic, including the mother/daughter relationship of Skye and May especially. Skye is still Skye, not Daisy in this story. This is semi-canon compliant, takes place between seasons 2 and 3, and Jemma was not sucked up by the monolith, and Melinda did not leave. Recommend to read "Names' first but don't have to.


My first Christmas fic. This is fluffy and fun. and it focuses on the team dynamic, including the mother/daughter relationship of Skye and May a lot. Skye is still Skye, not Daisy in this story. This is semi-canon compliant, but all the characters and relationships are as I want them to be. Takes place between season 2 and 3, and Jemma was not sucked up by the monolith, and Melinda did not go on vacay with Andrew. This story makes a little mention of my story "Names' but you don't have to read it to follow this story. Just know that in that story Skye found a puppy and she and the team adopted it and Melinda named the dog, James.

* * *

James wagged his tail as Skye walked into the gym holding him. Melinda glanced up and gave them both a half smile. She also raised her eyebrow at Skye.

"It's gonna be hard to do Tai Chi while holding onto the dog, Skye."

Skye grinned and put the dog down. He was on a leash. "Look Melinda. He's allowed to walk. Jemma said so."

Melinda watched as the little pup excitedly pulled against the leach Skye was holding. He favored his back, right leg with a slight limp. "Hmmm. So you think he's ready for Tai Chi then?"

Skye laughed as she let the little dog walk around the gym sniffing everything. "I'm gonna take him to Bobbi and Hunter but I wanted to show you. Hunter is taking Bobbi out to do some Christmas shopping in the next town and we all thought James could go with and get some fresh air."

"In stores?"

"Well yeah, she can say he is her emotional support animal, I mean cause he is anyway for her, and if he gets too weird – Hunter is there to take him out for a while.

Melinda smiled and shook her head. "So Bobbi is well enough to go out?"

"Well only in the wheelchair is what Jemma insisted. She can't walk long distances on her knee yet. Hunter says she is going stir crazy."

"Yeah I can imagine. So are you doing Tai Chi today then?"

Skye scooped up the pup. "Yeah I'll be right back. He looks good don't you think?"

Melinda nodded. "He does. You have been taking good care of him. And spoiling him rotten. Don't think Coulson and I don't know whose bed that thing sleeps in every night."

Skye tried to look innocent. "What? You must be mistaken May, James has a perfectly good doggie bed. You know the one you insisted on buying him."

"I did that, so the dog would learn it's place and not jump all over the furniture. Apparently, he takes after his fav inhuman with the rebel thing."

"I have no idea what you mean my S.O. I'll be right back." Skye turned and headed out of the gym.

* * *

"So we can get a tree, a real one right?"

Melinda and Skye were cooling down after their Tai Chi session and Skye's workout. She had been okayed to do light aerobics and so Melinda had her on the bike for 2 miles the last few days. Plus she was allowed to do some light weight training on her legs. It was a week before Christmas and Skye had already decorated most of the base with the decorations she had found in one of the storage rooms. Of course she had incorporated Mack and Fitz and Jemma's help who had gladly done so. Even Hunter had helped while Bobbi looked on and supervised. The place actually looked festive and Skye had been bugging them for a tree for a few days now. Melinda didn't particularly care much for Christmas but she knew Skye loved the time of year. So she had bit her tongue several times, especially those times when fake mistletoe kept appearing above her and Coulson. Every time it was there she noticed Skye around the corner or down the hall from them obviously the guilty party. She grinned. It was so obvious the girl thought the two of them should be more then friends. What she didn't know was they were more than friends. What exactly that was neither had yet put into words, and they were taking it slow because the last thing either one wanted to do was lose their deep friendship that had lasted all these years. So yeah it was new and exciting and she did like kissing Phil. Just not in front of Daisy. At least not yet.

Melinda looked at her student who was slowly recovering from her ordeal at Afterlife. Physically she was at 80% according to Jemma, but emotionally she still had good days and bad days. But she was getting better, the nightmares were less, and right now the kid was animated and hyped up over Christmas. So no way Melinda was going to squelch that, and besides, Phil had started catching Skye's excitement over Christmas and the whole team celebrating together. So playing grinch was not on her agenda this year. She got up and said nonchalantly, "yes we can get a tree."

Skye jumped up and let out a cheer running to the door and then abruptly turned around and ran back to Melinda nearly knocking her over with a hug. "Thank you." Skye turned and ran back out of the room no doubt to relay the message to the rest of the team.

So here they were, in two vehicles heading out to buy a Christmas tree. Melinda was driving the first one with Phil and Skye and Fitz and Jemma while Mack drove the second with Hunter and Bobbi. Bobbi insisted on coming so they had loaded up a wheelchair and taken two vehicles. Melinda glanced in the rearview mirror at the 'kids'. They were smiling and excited and animatedly talking about Christmas and the party that Skye had talked Coulson into letting them have. A Christmas Eve party and they were even having a gift exchange. Skye insisted on gifts and they had all decided a gift exchange would work best with the limited time each would have to go shopping. So first stop was going to be a small strip mall that everyone was going to shop for their exchange gift, and then they would head to a tree farm. Melinda and Hunter were going to do the grocery shopping tomorrow, cause they lacked the skills to cook and bake, Fitz and Simmons and Phil and Mack were in charge of the cooking and baking. Bobbi was even going to help do some baking promising her famous pumpkin rolls and peanut butter pie for dessert. Skye was also banned from cooking but Phil usually allowed her to help him do some prep and set up.

Melinda pulled into the shopping center with Mack behind her. They found parking spots next to each other. Everyone piled out of the vehicles, waiting for Hunter to help Bobbi. As soon as Bobbi was situated in her wheelchair, Melinda took charge.

"Okay you all have two hours. Meet over by the coffee shop when you are done. Anyone needs longer we can assess that then. And stay within the spending limit. Check in with your partner if you separate and make sure to watch your backs. No one should know us here but we are all most wanted so you never know. Stay under the radar. Clear?"

"Geez Melinda, it's shopping not an op." Skye rolled her eyes.

"You keep doing that – they will roll right out of your head."

Phil smirked. "Not a chance Mel. Yours haven't yet."

The rest of the team stifled giggles and laughs while Melinda glared at Coulson.  
"Well if any of you gets arrested, don't call me. Let's go Phillip."

Skye giggled as they watched the two walk off. Addressing the others she said, "UhOh. She called him Phillip. "

'Ya, we know who is in charge in that relationship." Hunter grinned back at her.

Bobbi nudged him, "well he does call her 'boss'.

"Smart man." Simmons said as she started following her bosses grabbing Skye's arm.

Hunter threw his arm around Fitz and they moved off as well, leaving Mack and Bobbi the only ones left. He walked behind her and started pushing the chair toward the stores. "Where to?"

"I have no idea. I got Fitz's name and have no idea what to get him."

"Hmmmm...I have an idea about that. I'll help you with Fitz if you help me find something for Jemma."

"Deal."

Phil looked at Melinda again and smiled. She had already picked out a gift for Bobbi who was her Secret Santa name. She had also helped him pick out a gift for Hunter. She had gotten a bunch of candy as well as some special food items for everyone on the team, even a new blanket and a couple chew toys for the dog and was now in the process of picking out a tree ornament for each team member. She had said they needed ornaments anyway for the stupid tree and why not have each member of the team have their own to put on this year after all the shit they had gone through. He grinned at her choice of words. She had already picked out a Captain America ornament for him and told him to act surprised when he opened it. She had picked out ones for the whole team already except for Skye who she was having trouble with finding the 'right one'.

She stopped and backed up and picked up an ornament. It was a Lilo and Stitch ornament of the two hugging and the base simply said 'Ohana'. Melinda grabbed it and smiled. Phil put his arm around her and said quietly, "she knows who we are but this reminder is good."

Melinda laughed. "How many times has she made us watch that dumb movie anyway?"

"Oh please. You like it."

"No, I don't."

"A little bit?"

"Okay a little bit."

Melinda put it in the cart and they went to check out of the Hallmark Store. None of the kids were in sight.

"I still need to find something else yet."

"What?"

"A real present for Skye. And stop looking at me like that Phillip. She's my student. And she's been working really hard and been through a lot the last few months."

He continued to give her those googly eyes and gave her a huge grin. "Yeah nothing to do with the fact that you love that kid, think of her as yours, and would do anything for her, right?"

"I'd do anything to protect the team Phil, you know that."

"Sure. We can go with that."

"Oh shut up." Melinda looked away and for the thousandth time tired to figure out just how a bedraggled hacker turned inhuman agent had wormed her way very deep into her heart. She only looked at Skye now as the daughter she never had, the daughter she could have had and the daughter she did not deserve. But saying that out loud was not happening anytime soon or perhaps even never. Sure, she knew Skye looked up to her, thought of her as a mentor. Skye could also get away with a myriad of things no one else could. Like teasing the crap out of her. Melinda smiled. If she were to be honest with herself, she would say not only get away with it, but that Melinda enjoyed it. The cashier rang them up and they headed outside to stash the packages in the back of the vehicle Mack was driving, Melinda shook her head realizing that the adults she was driving would probably snoop so they were proactive and made sure to hide the packages in the other SUV. Slamming the door shut, Melinda took Phil's offered arm and they walked back to the stores looking for one with a perfect gift for Skye.

Everyone had finished shopping although Fitz and Hunter had begged for some extra time, so Melinda had allowed them an extra 45 minutes and had sent Mack with them to oversee to make sure they were actually getting their shopping done. The rest had enjoyed coffee or hot chocolate waiting for them. Now on the road heading to the tree farm, Skye was nearly bouncing off the walls. Or the SUV doors to be exact. She had two cups of hot chocolate ("please Melinda, it's so good and we never had any at the orphanage growing up', and yes that tugged on Melinda's heartstrings and she still didn't understand why it pissed her off so much and why she wanted to go beat up nuns and foster families) so here they all were enduring Skye's sugar high with good natured patience.

"Look at this place. Isn't it perfect?" Skye had her face now pressed against the window glass and was looking at the all the trees with lights and other decorations lining the narrow dirt road they had turned down. Fitz and Jemma nodded in agreement while Phil glanced at Melinda who had a smile on her face. In fact, the smile had been present nearly the whole night so far, especially whenever Skye was around. Melinda turned into the parking lot and parked the SUV while Mack pulled into the slot behind them.

Skye and Jemma had already purchased garland and lights and ornaments, mostly various colored balls and diamond shapes, along with a star to put on the top of the tree. The girls jumped out of the SUV and hurried down to the little displays with Fitz trailing behind. Melinda watched them as they stopped at the train display. Hunter was helping Bobbi get in the wheelchair and Mack came over to Coulson and Melinda.

"They look like they are having fun."

Melinda smiled. "Yeah like overgrown kids." She watched fondly as the three youngest agents talked and laughed while looking over the set up of the small replica town in the display. Bobbi and Hunter moved next to them and the five older adults also moved to the displays in front of the shops which included a coffee shop and gift store. Apparently getting a Christmas tree was not as simple as it used to be, Melinda thought. This place was a thriving business of not just Christmas trees, but all kinds of holiday cheer and gear as well. She noticed one stand outside was selling hot buttered apple cider with rum. She may very well need one of those before this evening was over.

Almost two hours later, Mack and Hunter were tying a 7-1/2 foot balsam fir tree, freshly cut, to their SUV. They had also purchased a tree stand and a train set for under the tree. That last thing had been Coulson's fault. He had completely caved when Skye and Fitz had used their puppy dog eyes on him. Melinda sipped her cider as she watched the two men wrestled with the tree. Meanwhile Skye and Fitz were loading up the train and all the accessories Phil had allowed the kids to buy. Miniature buildings and cars and people, train track, tunnels and bridges and a steam train that made train noises. Bobby was supervising Hunter and Mack while Phil was helping with the train and other decorations that Skye had also managed to talk him into buying. Jemma was standing next to Melinda and she had her own cup of hot cider.

"Skye seems really happy."

Melinda snorted. "I would be happy too if I could twist Phil and all you people around my finger to do my every bidding."

Jemma laughed. "Yeah I guess she has a way of making you want to say yes. She is really getting into the spirit of the holiday."

Melinda raised an eyebrow at her. "You think? She not only talked Coulson into letting her decorate the entire base, she also got all of us to get the tree, talked us all into having a Christmas Eve party and Secret Santa exchange, and now talked Coulson into getting that train."

"With the miniature city too."

"Yep. The entire set up like over there." Melinda waved toward the train display. "She's damn persuasive."

Jemma laughed. "I know when she bats her puppy dog eyes at Fitz and me, she gets to watch the movie she wants on movie night. Come to think of it she does that on game night too."

"It's a gift."

"Apparently. Another inhuman power."

"Definitely. Makes me fold each and every time."

Jemma's surprised look made Melinda realize what she had just said. "I mean Phil gives in each and every time."

Jemma smiled. Melinda May liked to pretend she was not as attached to Skye as everyone knew she was. She wouldn't exactly call her a soft touch but everyone on base knew that Skye was far more then just May's student. Skye always sat next to May on movie night even if she had to squish into a small spot next to her. Melinda always managed to make room even as she acted all bothered and put out. On game night, more often than not, Skye choose to be on Melinda's team. Melinda would grumble about losing again, but when she thought no one was looking she would smile fondly at the girl. Jemma simply grinned at her saying, "It's not just Phil who spoils her," and walked away to the trash can to throw away her now empty cup. Melinda took another gulp of her cider and pretended she didn't hear what Jemma said.

* * *

Even Skye agreed it would be best to decorate the tree and set up the train tomorrow. Melinda was sure she would hem and haw about it, wanting to do more than just set the tree in the common room in the tree stand and bring in all the bags and packages. But now looking at Skye as they all made their way to their rooms to go to bed, she noticed how tired and worn out Skye looked. Skye was holding James and as they turned down the corridor and Skye stopped at her room, Melinda stopped too. The others moved down the hall toward their own rooms.

"Hey, you okay?"

Skye nearly jumped as Melinda had come up beside her. She had been deep in thought about the adventures of the day.

"Yeah I'm good. Just tired." She smiled at Melinda as she punched her rom code into the panel by the door. The door opened.

Melinda patted the dog in Skye's arms and then touched Skye's shoulder. "Okay. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we do Tai Chi and your workout before you round up the others to decorate. Got it?"

"Awe Melinda. How about we..."

"No. You need to do your PT and exercises and skipping them even for one day could set you back a few days. So come to the gym at six, we will do everything and then you have the rest of the day free. Deal?"

Skye grinned. "Deal. Anything to get out of studying."

"Well it's just this once."

"Yes ma'am." Skye saluted her. "Goodnight." She made her way into her room.

"Skye?" Melinda stood outside the door looking in.

"Yeah?"

"You know where I am, right. I mean if you need anything."

Skye smiled. "Gotcha. Thanks."

"Goodnight Skye. And get that mutt off your bed." Melinda turned and headed to her own room knowing full well the dog would be staying in the bed.

Skye shrugged out of her boots and jeans and top, put on a large T-shirt with yoga pants and jumped into bed curling up next to the dog with her arm around it. The dog snuggled contentedly closer to the girl.

* * *

Melinda walked by the common room around two in the afternoon. She had just come from Phil's office after talking to him about requisition orders and having him sign off on ops paperwork. After training with Skye, she had gone directly to her office to work and after leaving Phil realized she was hungry. The commotion she heard as she got closer to the room reminded her that the kids were decorating the tree and she really did not want to get dragged into that. She contemplated turning around and just going back to Phil's office where she knew he kept a stash of tea and snacks, but the leftover Chinese food was calling her name. She was starving having just had a granola bar and tea for breakfast. So she bravely pushed forward, walking quickly hoping to get to the kitchen before Skye could guilt her into anything. She powered forward and was steps away from the kitchen when the excited voice cried out.

"Melinda!"

She felt rather than saw the blur come flying at her and nearly lost her balance when the girl slammed into her demanding a hug. Reluctantly her arms came around the girl as she hugged her back clumsily knowing all the others were watching. Including the three new strike team recruits; Davis. Piper, and Prince. Skye pulled away and Melinda found herself staring into the face of the smiling, bright eyed girl.

"Come help. We are setting up the village and train. Look at the tree! Isn't it pretty? And all the other decorations too!"

Melinda did take a look and the tree looked very nice and colorful and the whole room was covered in even more decorations than before and yes that was more mistletoe hanging in every doorway and even on the chandelier above the sofa. There were pieces of train track and buildings laying all over the floor as well. Fitz and Jemma were on the floor rummaging through the boxes, Bobbi was piecing track together with Hunter's help while Mack simply stood off to the side apparently supervising everyone. The three new recruits had been hanging lights and garland around the doorways.

"Everything looks good Skye."

Skye grabbed her hand. "Come help with the train. And we still have to do all the doorways in the dorm halls."

"Maybe later Skye. I have to grab something to eat. But you go have fun. I did give you the day off." She glanced at all the others. "However, I don't remember doing such a thing for the rest of you."

Bobbi spoke up. "Not like I have anything better to do."

"Yeah and where she goes, I go," responded Hunter quickly as he smiled at his ex-wife.

"Hey, I figured someone needed to be present to supervise, so no one burns anything down," Mack said while leaning against the wall at the back of the room.

"We wanted to help Skye, and everything is quiet in the lab right now." Fitz looked up from the boxes he was surrounded by.

Jemma simply nodded and went back to pulling out buildings and examining them before handing them to Fitz for inspection.

Prince and Davis simply stared at their boss, while Piper spoke up. "Was there something you needed us to be doing ma'am?"

Melinda shook her head at the lot of them. "No carry on. Hopefully with all of you helping, this can get done today and then tomorrow things get back to normal."

Skye looked aghast at her. "Tomorrow is bake day Melinda. Everyone is going to be baking. Piper said she can make the best choc chip cookies in the world."

"And my Pumpkin rolls and peanut butter pie." That came from Bobbi.

"I was planning on making my famous red velvet cake and a chocolate cake with peanut butter icing." Mack shrugged at Melinda.

"Fitz and I were going to make a yule log and mince pie.

Davis spoke up. "Yeah, Skye invited me and my wife to the party too, so I was going to make gingerbread cookies and sugar cut outs."

Mack reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here's the list of what we all need for the baking and also for cooking the Christmas meal for the party. Remember you are doing the shopping with Hunter." Mack waved the paper at Melinda.

Prince spoke up as well. "I can't make the party cause I'm going home for Christmas, but I was going to help Davis and Piper with the cookies."

Skye smiled at her. Melinda walked over to Mack and grabbed the list from him and set her glare on Hunter. "You. Be ready in 30 minutes. I need to eat something and then we go."

She had definitely forgotten that she was supposed to be on shopping duty and with Hunter no less. Ugh. She turned back to go into the kitchen to fix herself leftovers cause no way was she going grocery shopping on an empty stomach.

"I have an idea." Melinda nearly jumped as Skye was right behind her and she hadn't even heard her follow her into the kitchen. "We could all go shopping and it wouldn't take as long."

Melinda looked at her student as though she had lost her mind. "NO!"

"But Melinda we could all help and ..."

"No." Melinda pictured all the kids running around in a grocery store, grabbing things from off of the shelf not on the list and having cart races and pouting because Melinda would not let them buy more sugar. "Absolutely not. It is bad enough Hunter is going along. And he is only there to carry stuff and push the extra cart. Plus he is still afraid of me. So no. You go finish the decorating."

Skye hugged her again but at least this time no one saw. "Okay. Thanks Melinda."

Melinda took her plate of leftovers up to her office and as she passed by Phil's office, she stuck her head in the door and yelled at him. "You owe me!"

Phil looked up and as he watched her retreat from the doorway and as the door slowly closed, he wondered exactly what the kids had done now.

* * *

Melinda steered clear of the kitchen the entire day. She heard from Phil that they had started bright and early to bake massive amounts of sugary things. First was Mack who baked his cakes and then he helped Bobbi to make her pumpkin rolls and peanut butter pies. Yes pies. Three pies and two pumpkin rolls. Next Mack stuck around while Piper ordered her fellow agents around the kitchen as they made batches and batches of chocolate chip, sugar and gingerbread cookies. Phil said they would probably last a few weeks. Melinda disagreed knowing how much Hunter and Fitz and Skye loved their sugar. Piper did seem like one who would take charge though and Melinda noted that for further reference. According to Phil, the last bakers were Fitz and Jemma who were making a traditional yule log and traditional mince pies. Skye had bugged everyone till they all threw her out, since she was no better than Melinda when it came to baking and cooking. So Skye had gone back to tweeking the decorations and the train display waiting for Jemma and Fitz to let her help them. They were the only two who were patient enough to deal with Skye and apparently, they were actually going to give her a baking lesson. Melinda had just showered and changed, walking past the kitchen she smiled as she overheard Fitz patiently explaining to Skye how to roll out pie dough. She continued on, walking upstairs and into Phil's office. She walked through the office and opened the door that led to Phil's bedroom. He was sitting on the couch with two beers and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of him. He clicked on the remote and Melinda sat down next to him.

"What are we watching?"

"It's a Wonderful Life."

"Sap."

"You like it."

"Not really."

"A little bit."

"A little bit." Melinda grabbed the popcorn bowl and settled closer to Phil who wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

The next day came, and Melinda found everyone back at their normal routines. Well almost everyone. Skye had somehow talked Mack into going out with her. They had left early in the morning and Skye texted her at 6am. 'Sorry no training this morning. I promise I'll do it when we get back. I needed to get one more thing'. Melinda read the message again. Get one more thing? Skye had told she was finished shopping. In fact, everyone had told her they had gotten everything they needed, or she would have taken them out yesterday while she and Hunter had shopped for groceries. What was Skye up to? Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she and Phil had given everyone off starting at 8pm tonight until 8am on Dec 29. Barring any emergencies of course, and most agents on base were planning on leaving tonight to be with their families. Davis and his wife, who lived very near the base were attending the party and then they were going to leave as well. In fact, only Piper, herself, Phil, Skye and Bobbi, and Hunter were sticking around the whole week. Fitz and Simmons were going to meet up with Jemma's family and Fitz's mother in New York for the week. Skye had already gotten them all reservations at a swanky hotel weeks ago. They were leaving on Christmas day in the afternoon. Mack was going home to spend Christmas with his brother, also leaving on Christmas day after he had promised to make everyone a Christmas breakfast. Melinda realized those staying on the base were ones with no real family of their own. Phil's dad had passed when he was 10 and his mom while he was at Shield Academy. Melinda had attended the funeral with him. He was an only child. Hunter never spoke of blood family, his only family was Bobbi. Bobbi as Melinda knew, was estranged from her father and her mother had died when she was a teenager. Skye of course was an orphan and Melinda knew Piper had grown up living only with her grandmother and her grandmother was listed as deceased in her files. Melinda herself of course had both parents still living, and even though her mother had invited her to spend the holiday at Pennsylvania with her, she had turned her down, choosing to stay with Phil and Skye. So, she had no idea why Skye needed to go out again. In fact, she was slightly irritated since they were all wanted by various government agencies and the less any of them appeared to the outside world, the safer they all were. Skye knew that, but Skye also had created some pretty damn good fake identities for all of them to use. So Melinda was not in a happy mood when she got to the gym for training. She spotted Davis and Prince and a few other strike team agents sparring and immediately strode over to them intent on using her pent-up energy and frustration to teach the new recruits. Piper wisely backed out of the far door before Melinda noticed her.

It was nearly 8pm and most of the agents who lived on base were gathering their suitcases and heading to the garage. Melinda was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea trying to calm down. She jumped at the buzzing from her phone expecting it to be Skye or Mack. It was Phil. 'Hey can you come up to the office and help get this paperwork done? I don't want to be doing it tomorrow. Have to cook tomorrow.' Melinda huffed and then took her last swallow of tea. She jumped off the counter stool and headed to Phil's office. Piper watched her go and then texted Skye, 'all clear in the kitchen'.

Hunter was in Phil's office as Melinda walked in. He smiled at her and then moved to the door. "Copy that boss, I'm on it. Evening May." He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"What is he on?" Melinda glared at Phil.

"Oh, I asked him to round up some more cooking ware from the storage rooms if he could find any. Just in case for tomorrow."

"Well what exactly are you guys making? A full course five- star meal?"

Phil laughed. "No nothing like that. But between Mack and Fitzsimmons and me, there will definitely be a variety of dishes. Here I need help with this." He handed her a pile of papers. She sighed. She hated paperwork.

Meanwhile Hunter took his place by Melinda's office hiding behind some boxes in the hall, keeping a watch on Phil's office door. He texted. 'All clear'.

Skye was sitting in the SUV between May's parents waiting for Hunter's text. When she got it, she grinned excitedly and motioned for William to open the door and get out. He did and she scrambled after him while Lian May got out of the other side of the SUV. Mack and Davis grabbed the suitcases from the back and the group headed toward the door into the base with Skye leading. She opened the door and Jemma waved and motioned for them to move down the corridor. She texted Fitz. 'Okay scramble the next set of cameras.' Slowly, as Fitz scrambled the cameras according to Jemma's instructions, the group made their way to the agent quarters. Skye lead them to Koenig's old room which was one of the nicer rooms on the base. Hunter and Bobbi had claimed it after Koenig moved to another assignment, but they had cleaned out their things and Jemma and Skye had cleaned the room, so the guests could stay there. Hunter and Bobbi were staying in Prince's room for the duration of the elder Mays' stay.

Skye giggled as they all made it inside the room safely. Mack and Davis placed the luggage down and said their goodbyes as they hurried off along with Jemma so no one, meaning Agent May would get suspicious if she came out of the office. Skye texted Piper 'all clear ty'. Piper texted Hunter the same, and all of them except Skye went back to the usual places.

"So won't Mellie get suspicious if she sees Mr. Mack and not you Skye?"

"Oh yeah. I better go. She's probably gonna yell a little but it's so worth it. Thank you both for coming and letting me give her this Christmas gift."

Lian reached for the young women and hugged her. "Thank you for this Skye. Melinda is lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as I am to have her."

"Well we are lucky to have both of you in our lives." William May hugged Skye as well. "We know how much you have done to help her heal and get back to being the Mellie we know."

"Mellie. Gosh if I knew I wouldn't get destroyed in training, I'd use that. Just once would be enough."

"I have a feeling you would be the only one she would allow to get away with it, besides her papa." Lian smiled at Skye.

"Well I better go and get yelled at."

"If she is worried, she will hug you and then yell at you."

"Nah, she tolerates when I hug her. She doesn't ever hug first. Remember don't leave this room. Melinda's a super spy and I really want to pull off this surprise. You have a bathroom and TV and computer over on the desk and people will bring you food. Text Piper, you have her number, if you need anything."

William saluted her and Lian nodded.

Melinda was halfway through the paperwork when Skye flung open the door and unceremoniously yelled "I'm back! Miss me?"

Phil and Melinda both jumped. Then Phil watched as Melinda rushed over to Skye and enveloped her in a bear hug. Skye's face was priceless as she gaped at her mentor. After a few seconds Melinda pulled away and started yelling at her. Phil shared a smile with Skye and noticed the subtle swipe of her hand at her eyes to wipe away the few tears that escaped when Melinda hugged her.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve day. Skye was so excited about everything she thought she was going to burst. Melinda had made her do her PT and training and Tai Chi since she had missed yesterday, and she continued to yell at her about being careless and not getting permission to leave the base on and off all morning. Skye didn't care because she knew it was because Melinda had been worried, and she knew it was so worth it. She couldn't wait to give Melinda her Christmas gift tonight. Skye kept trying to sneak into the kitchen to help but everyone kept throwing her out. Piper was recruited to help after Skye's mishap with the toaster earlier. She had been helping mostly just turning things on and off and stirring things but being around food had made her hungry, so she had attempted to make a grilled cheese sandwich. She had managed to set the toaster on fire and after Mack had put it out, she was unequivocally banned indefinitely from the kitchen. Literally everyone who was left was either helping in the kitchen or doing errands for those needing something in the kitchen. Even Bobbi and Hunter were helping by prepping the cold sandwiches and plating the cheeses and condiments. Skye was bored so she went to find the only other person on base also banned from the kitchen.

Melinda looked up as Skye entered the office. She was still finishing up the pile of paperwork Phil had handed her last night.

"Whatcah doing?"

"Working Skye."

Skye plopped down on the sofa. "I'm bored." She gave Melinda her pitiful look.

Melinda ignored her and kept on working.

"Guess who got banned from the kitchen again?"

"Um let me think. You?"

"I mean who knew how bad burnt cheese smelled huh?"

Melinda snorted. "Quite frankly I was surprised they let you in there in he first place. I mean after last time."

"Meh. I verified again that was all your fault. They agreed with my conclusion and Jemma said I deserved a second chance, cause you were obviously a bad influence."

Melinda swung around and glared at her. "You are the one who turned the pot on high and let the water run out."

"Yeah but you're older than me and you should have supervised me better. I just thought it would cook faster with less water and the flame up higher. I was hungry."

Melinda bit her tongue. It had only been a few months ago when no one else had been around to cook and she and Skye had decided to make spaghetti. Melinda had followed Phil's recipe for meatballs and was using sauce he had frozen and they were in the oven cooking when Melinda had been called to help Koenig with a report. She had told Skye to keep an eye on the meatballs and sauce in the oven, and to take them out when the oven buzzer went off. Skye had taken it upon herself to start the spaghetti noodles and had only put a half cup water in the large saucepan along with the entire package of noodles. She then had decided she was really hungry since the meatball smell had been wafting from the oven, so she thought higher temp plus less water would equal faster spaghetti. It was just lucky that the only thing destroyed was the oven and they had a little money set aside to purchase a new oven. All the alarms had gone off as well, and they had lost a considerable amount of work time from the entire base evacuating.

"It's just good Bobbi and Mack were in the garage and put out the fire instead of just evacuating with everyone else."

"Yeah it was probably my screams coming from the kitchen that drew them there. Anyway, I guess Coulson is gonna take the cost of a new toaster out of my paycheck. Fitz was mumbling about Skyeproofing the kitchen when I left. I probably won't even be allowed to use the microwave anymore."

"Well it's a nice microwave. I can understand why they'd want to protect it."

Skye stuck her tongue out at Melinda.

"Really? Are you eight?"

Skye sighed and plopped back further into the sofa. "Are you almost done working?"

"Not for a few more hours. Go find something to do."

"Everyone is cooking or prepping for the party. You're the only one not doing anything. Let's watch a movie."

"I'm working Skye. See." Melinda held up the smaller pile of papers and shook them at her.

"But it's Christmas Eve. You shouldn't be working on Christmas Eve."

"I want to get this done Skye. Go hack something or bug Hunter."

"He's helping Bobbi. Seriously Melinda. I'm gonna die of boredom." Skye dramatically sank down into the sofa and made gaging noises.

Melinda ignored her. She looked through the papers and realized she only had 3 more to finish. After that she still had a few presents to wrap and then she wanted to take a shower and change before the party.

"Wow. You just gonna let me die of boredom I guess."

"Skye. Go. I need to finish this and then I have things to do. Go play with the train."

Skye's eyes lit up at the mention of the train. But she decided to pester more. "What things do you have to do? Maybe I could help?"

"No. I have...you can't help. I need to wrap my Secret Santa gift."

"Oh. Whose name did you get? Was it mine?" Skye carefully watched Melinda's face.

"That would take away from the whole secret part if I told you wouldn't it?"

"I'll tell you who I got."

"I don't want to know Skye. You know I could have been done with these papers by now if you would stop bugging me."

Skye grinned. "Multitasking not your thing."

"Look I mean it. Go."

"Okay, okay. Gee you don't have to tell me twice." Skye got up and moved to the door.

"No apparently one has to tell you over and over and over."

"See you at the party then."

Melinda waved her on. "Yeah, yeah."

Skye walked out into the hallway laughing. She headed to the room they had stashed Melinda's parents in. After that session of bugging Melinda, Skye knew she would not come looking for her for a while. She wanted to hang out with the May's. William told some great stories of Melinda's childhood.

* * *

It was almost time. Skye was in her room getting dressed. The party was casual, so she had on a pair of jeans, and a red and grey stripped sweater. She pulled the bag out from her small closet and sat it on her bed. She sat next to the bag and started pulled out the contents. James jumped up onto the bed and sniffed at the bag. She gently pushed him away. "No James. No ripping these gifts apart." She picked up the larger flat box and read the name tag on it. "AC". She had a few smaller packages in the bag for James – mostly those chewy bones that he sucked out he middle and then left the rest laying around the base, much to Melinda's dismay. Of course she was the one seemingly always finding them in the middle of the night with her toes. The other packages not dog treats were small inexpensive homemade treats she had gotten for each of the team members at the sweet shop at the mall. Jemma's was English toffee and she had gotten Fitz dark chocolate caramels. For Mack she had chosen a variety box of dark and milk chocolate creams. Bobbi has been easy with her love of all things peanut butter, so she had gotten homemade peanut butter cups. Hunter had been harder to choose something, but she had settled on peppermint bark. She had even gotten Davis and Piper a box, going with milk assorted for Davis and his wife, and white chocolate nonpareils for Piper having found out her preference for white chocolate during a mission when they had to wait patiently for hours and ended up talking about favorite things to pass the time. Apparently, Piper was leaving the base with Davis after the party as well, since Davis's wife had unexpectedly gotten plane tickets to visit his family for Christmas and someone needed to watch Davis's two dogs, Wally and Arthur. Piper had volunteered to pet and house sit. So, after everyone left Christmas day it would only be her, Bobbi and Hunter, Melinda and Coulson, and of course Melinda's parents left on the base for a few days. That was going to be quiet. And weird. Skye put all her gifts back in the bag and grabbed her sneakers to put on. She chose her red high tops in honor of Christmas. Her Secret Santa gift was already out under the tree, wrapped and bowed. She had gotten Hunter to put it there for her earlier while everyone else was cooking.

Skye was walking down the dorm corridor when Melinda's door opened and she came out carrying a rather large Christmas bag filled with gifts. She had on a green and red patterned sweater with black jeans and black flats which made her look even more tinier than usual. Skye grinned.

"Look one of Santa's elves."

Melinda frowned as Skye came up next to her. Skye was almost 3 inches taller then her.

"Shut up."

"Great comeback Melinda. You think of that all by yourself."

Melinda laughed. 'Smartass."

"You betcha."

"You know what my biggest mistake in life is."

"Is this gonna be a long lesson? Cause I've got a party to get to."

"The day I allowed you to stop being afraid of me. All downhill from there."

Skye grinned. "Bah humbug to you too."

"Back atcha." Melinda turned at walked down the hall. Skye ran to catch up to walk next to her. "And no I am not dancing at this thing, or playing drinking games, or ..."

"Sure. Every party needs a Grinch." Skye tucked her arm through Melinda's as they continued to the party. Melinda tried very hard to keep from smiling. She had a reputation after all.

* * *

They were playing twister. Melinda watched as trained agents twisted and turned and giggled and fell over on top of each other. Bobbi was designed spinner as she couldn't play, much to her chagrin. Melinda was pretty sure she was cheating too, since Hunter was the first one out. Mack sat out as well claiming he could kill someone, or at least squish them good, if he played. Everyone agreed. Currently Skye and Fitz and Jemma were still in as Phil had fallen when the instruction left hand blue was called out. He cried foul claiming he should get another shot since he was still getting used to his prothesis. The kids booed and shushed him away. So he was currently pouting sitting next to Melinda. This game was the last and was for the championship. Skye was under strict orders to not use her powers.

Bobbi spun the spinner and called out "left foot green".

Melinda smirked. Not gonna happen. They were all gonna fall on each other. Currently they had their left hand on blue, right hand and left foot on red and right foot on yellow. To get their left feet to green they had to cross all the way from one side on the edge to the other while keeping their right foot on yellow, left hand on blue and right hand on red.

Phil laughed. "Haha!"

Bobbi frowned as no one tried to move. "Forty seconds."

Jemma spoke up. "Fitz if you move your left foot quickly over my right foot and I move mine over yours and under your left hand – you have to move your body up and then we can both stay in the game and Skye will fall."

"Oh hell no. Not falling. You will never get past my right leg anyways Jems. You two should just give up."

"Not a chance." Fitz glared at Skye which was hilarious cause both of their heads were upside down.

"Ten seconds and you all move or you're out."

Fitz started a countdown. "Jemma 7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

Melinda laughed as she saw Skye move a split second before Fitz got to 1. She moved her right foot on her toe tips and barely touching the red and blue with just her thumb and one finger, she lifted her left foot as high as she could and came across Fitz's leg faster than Jemma and touched the green circle while both Fitz and Jemma hit her body with their feet and fell in a heap.

"We have a winner. Skye wins and she gets the bottle of tequila and her pick at movie night for one month." Hunter grinned as he held up the bottle. Skye stood up and pumped her fist in the air.

And the inevitable whining came quickly. "Skye used her powers. Didn't you?" This from an indignant Fitz who still laid sprawled on the mat with Jemma's legs on him.

Jemma slowly moved to get off Fitz and ended up on her hands and knees and looked up at Skye. "That was impossible. You should have fallen too."

Melinda spoke up. "She won fair and square." Speaking to Skye only she added, "I'm glad you actually pay attention in training. Well done."

Bobbi nodded. "I'm impressed Skye. It usually takes someone longer to get that timing of that move down."

Fitz and Jemma looked back and forth at both. Jemma finally asked. "What?"

Piper answered. "It's a move Agent May uses. None of us have been able to do it yet. To quickly gain an upper hand on a far bigger and stronger opponent. Go down and pretend you are down for the count and then time the move, so you kick the face of the enemy as he is about to finish you off, then you land over the enemy and if need be can resume the fight. She just didn't kick you Fitz. How she could hold her weight on just the thumb and finger is a puzzle though."

"She's double jointed." The quick answer came from Melinda.

"So no powers?" Fitz double checked.

Skye shook her head. "Nope. Just my awesome ninja fighting skills Melinda taught me."

"Well I guess that's fair. Fitz and I were using our science skills to maximize our chances."

Bobbi and Hunter had put away the game and gotten out Jenga. "Who's playing Jenga?"

Everyone participated in various games after that from Jenga to Exploding Kittens. They even played a few rounds of poker before Melinda took all the change from everyone. Skye teamed up with Melinda playing games whenever she could, and Melinda found it endearing, more so than ever before. So sue her- being the grinch was overrated anyway. The food was delicious, and Melinda probably ate more than usual, and she also indulged in a few glasses of whiskey, but she was feeling sluggish now and needed to move. She excused herself from the table where an exciting game of Exploding Kittens was taking place with Mack, Fitz, Hunter and Bobbi. Melinda saw Skye and Piper discussing something very animatedly and Jemma was talking with Davis and his wife. Some of the other remaining agents were helping themselves to food or playing other games set up at card tables around the room. Melinda made her way to the hallway and decided a lap around the corridors was in order. She turned as she heard someone calling her name. It was Phil. She waited.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Just need to move a little. Was going to take a walk around the base."

"Oh I'll come with you. I think I ate too many desserts." They both turned and started walking up the hall toward the garage and hanger bay.

"I know I did. Everything was so good. Bobbi makes a superb peanut butter pie and that yule log Fitzsimmons made was outstanding. Plus all the good food before that was so good. I especially liked your Roasted Duck and Mack's beef Wellington, as well as Davis's wife's vegetable lasagna."

"Katie does make good food."

"Katie, right. Yeah, I always forget her first name. Everyone always just says Davis's wife."

"She's pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They just found out a couple days ago hence the last- minute plans to visit his family. They want to tell them the news."

"So that's why Piper's pet and house sitting. That's good news I guess. I mean obviously he'll want some time off when the baby arrives. Which will put us down a good agent."

"Yeah he asked for 6 weeks. I told him no problem. By then hopefully we get a few more new recruits and you and Skye whip them into shape."

"Speaking of Skye, does she seem nervous about something to you? Has she talked to you about anything?"

"Nah, she's fine. It's just the excitement of celebrating. Between decorating, shopping, the tree, and the party, she's just happy it all came together. This is the first Christmas that the team has been able to celebrate together. "

Melinda made a turn to walk down the other dorm corridor. Phil knew that was not a good idea what with her parents still hiding out. Skye didn't want to bring them out till it was just the team after the Secret Santa exchange. So he did the only thing he thought would stop her. He stopped and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. After her initial surprise, Melinda reciprocated. After all who could say no to a little make out session on Christmas Eve.

* * *

They returned to the common room where Melinda noticed there were far less people. The dog was curled up on the sofa sleeping next to Skye, most likely overstuffed from all the food Skye and everyone else had snuck him. Okay maybe a small piece of the duck slipped out of Melinda's hand into his mouth as well. Maybe more than one piece did actually. She knows she saw Coulson feeding the mutt a few meatballs.

Skye and those who were left were watching Hunter and Bobbi on the makeshift stage Mack had made for Karaoke. They were butchering the song, 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. Melinda winced and moved with Phil to stand behind the sofa. Thankfully Bobbi and Hunter finished. There were a few stray claps, but Skye simply called out to them, "don't quit your day jobs". There were giggles and snickers all around. Bobbi stuck her middle finger up at Skye while Hunter bowed.

Mack grabbed the mic. "Okay who is next?"

Skye raised her hand.

"Okay. Come up here Tremors. Let's see if you have any other talents besides your earthquake powers."

Skye took the mic and pointed to a song. Mack shook his head. She pointed at the song again. He shook his head and said "No". Skye kept nodding and pointing.

Mack gave in and turned to the audience. "Sorry guys." He pushed a button and Britney Spears started playing. Skye smirked and then started singing on cue.

"I think I did it again

I made you believe we're

More than just friends

Oh baby

It might seem like a crush

But it doesn't mean that I'm serious

'Cause to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me

Oh baby, baby

Oops"...I did it again

I played with your heart

Got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby"

Everyone stared in shock. Phil's mouth dropped open while Melinda simply smiled. This was not the first time she had heard Skye sing. Normally she impersonated famous pop singers like she was doing here, usually to get on Melinda's nerves while they were training. But she had also heard Skye just sing normally in her own voice as well and she was really good. Apparently however, based on everyone else's reactions, Skye had only displayed that particular talent to her. Here Skye was playing up the Britney voice and hitting every note and it was downright weird how much she sounded like the pop singer. Skye finished to thunderous applause, turning slightly red and running to sit back down.

"Holy crap, that was amazing!" Fitz was staring at her. "How'd you learn to sing like that?"

Jemma smacked him on the arm. "You don't learn to sing Fitz. It's a gift. A talent."

"Well she sounded like Britney Spears more than Britney Spears sounds like Britney Spears." Piper practically shouted.

Mack was still standing in shock.

Bobbi gave Skye a dirty look while Hunter merely raised his beer bottle in her direction. Phil was still clapping. Melinda stopped him. Then she glanced down at Skye and dared her. "I bet you won't be able to do Macy Grey that good."

Skye jumped back up and strode to the stage area grabbing the mic. "You're on. What do I win?"

"One free pass to sleep in and miss training once your PT is over."

"Okay everyone votes. Britney or Macy better?"

Melinda nodded.

Skye turned to Mack. "Hit it".

Skye's rendition of Macy Grey's 'I Try' was even better than her Britney Spears. She won that free pass just as Melinda knew she would.

A few more souls participated in karaoke including Davis who sang Elton John's 'Tiny Dancer' quite well and scored points with Melinda. Piper claimed he was sucking up because he knew about Melinda's obsession with Elton's songs'. Piper sang 'Summer Nights' from Grease with Agent Doug Anderson and it wasn't half bad actually. After everyone got their fill of karaoke, more people slowly started to leave until it was just the team and Piper and Davis and his wife. They were talking to Coulson and about to depart as well. Coulson was insisting that Piper took some leftovers and desserts with her. So they filled up containers and then the three left and it was just the team left at the base. It was nearly eleven o'clock.

* * *

Bobbi slowly wheeled her chair back into the common room from the bathroom which she had asked Melinda to take her to. Of course, it had just been a guise for Skye and Fitz to run to the dorm room to get May's parents and have them waiting in the lab for their cue from Skye.

Coulson clapped his hands. "Okay let's do this. How about Skye and Fitz you guys hand out the secret exchange gifts one by one."

Both nodded and moved to the tree where everyone had piled up their gifts. If Melinda noticed how both were valiantly trying to hide that they were a bit out of breath, she didn't say anything.

"So after each person opens their gift the secret Santa fesses up, right?"

"That's not how it works Skye."

"Oh come on Melinda!" Skye's indignation made her sound like a six year old. The others all laughed.

"Well it isn't. You are supposed to guess. The secret Santa doesn't have to say anything. They key word being 'secret'. "

"Grinch."

The single word accusation made everyone chuckle.

"Melinda's actually been pretty festive tonight. You know, for Melinda."

Skye stuck her tongue out at them both. She then pleaded with the others. "Come on guys, you all want to know right?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Not really".

"It's the thought that counts."

"Secret is secret."

"I think we absolutely need to tell, otherwise Skye will drive us all bonkers and I don't think I can take that the rest of the night." Fitz's logic was indisputable.

"Yeah, okay."

"I guess you're right."

"No arguing with that."

"He has a great point."

Everyone turned to look at Melinda. She gave them a quick nod. Skye cheered.

Skye handed the first gift to Hunter with Fitz's help. It was two very heavy large boxes and one gift bag. Hunter opened the boxes first revealing 2 cases of Bass Ale.

"Someone knows me very well."

He then opened the gift bag to reveal a nice card and inside the card were tickets.

"Holy crap. Football tickets. Thank you so much. Who?"

Coulson waved his hand. Hunter made his way to him and hugged him. "Thank you, sir." His voice cracked on the last word.

"Okay, okay we don't have all night. No blubbering." Skye handed Bobbi her gift.

Bobbi slowly pealed off the wrapping paper, to reveal an unmarked box. Hunter got out his knife to open it. She reached in and pulled out a Nikon Camera. She bit her bottom lip and looked around the room. May slowly raised her hand.

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing. How did you even know?"

"I used my superpower."

"What superpower?" Jemma was confused.

"She threatened to beat me up if I didn't give her any ideas," Hunter responded matter-of-factly.

Bobbi laughed. "Thank you so much Melinda. I lost mine a while ago and this is just perfect. I miss taking pictures."

"You're welcome."

Fitz handed the next gift to Jemma. It was a large bag filed with a bunch of packages. She opened the first one more slowly than Bobbi had opened her gift. She opened the box to reveal a leopard print blanket. She squealed. Fitz rolled his eyes. She opened the rest of the packages to reveal leopard printed pajamas, slippers, handbag and notebooks. With each one she squealed more. Finally done she turned and looked around.

Mack waved his hand. She jumped up and enveloped him in a bear hug. "Thank you. I love everything so much."

He patted her awkwardly on the back as his face turned a bit red. "No problem. They make almost every conceivable item in leopard print. And Bobbi helped."

Jemma ran over and hugged Bobbi too.

Meanwhile Skye delivered Coulson's gift to him. Before he picked it up he spoke sarcastically, "I'm so glad everyone is sticking to the monetary limit we set."

Everyone laughed. Melinda poked him. "Well the leader didn't so we all just followed his example."

Coulson unwrapped his gift and then opened the box. He sat there just staring for a good minute.

"So AC aren't you gonna show us?"

He nodded and looked around. "How did ...? Who? This is way too..."

"No sir. You deserve the best. It's not that much really." Jemma was hoping he was stuttering because he liked her gift.

He shook his head again. "But how?" He then reached in and pulled out a comic book. It had a signature. He pulled out 3 more comics all with signatures. "These are not only rare but signed by the authors. They are worth..."

"Phillip. It's rude to ask about a present's monetary value. What matters is what they are worth to you."

"They're priceless. Oh my. Thank you so much Jemma."

"You're very welcome sir. Melinda helped me obtain them. No one else had any idea what to get you sir."

Phil got up and pulled Jemma into a hug. Then he moved to Melinda and pulled her into a hug as well. Skye grinned.

Fitz handed Mack his gift. It was not a very large box and he was surprised. He figured he would be getting some tools of some kind. Cause he could always use tools and that was an easy gift for him. He unwrapped the box and looked inside. His face lit up with a huge smile.

"No that's what I'm talking about." He pulled the gift out and showed it to everyone. "This is the best." He looked around and figured Hunter had his name.

Skye raised her hand.

"Skye? What an amazing gift."

Fitz came over to inspect what Mack was holding. "Oh wow. That's fantastic. It's an Atari Flashback Game system."

Mack nodded. "Right. Deluxe version."

"Seriously. That's amazing."

"I know right."

Skye was grinning as the two geeks fanboyed. Mack engulfed Skye in a bear hug. "You did good Tremors."

Fitz handed Melinda her gift. It was two packages in a gift bag. He shyly stepped back. Melinda opened the smaller gift first revealing a Mug. She turned it over and laughed. She held it up for all to see. The mug had one word on it, 'BOSS'.

Coulson nodded. "Someone gets it."

Melinda opened the other gift which showed a gift box of exotic and expensive Chinese tea. Her face softened as she looked up at Fitz who was still standing by her. He nodded.

Then Melinda shocked everyone by initiating and engulfing him in an exuberant hug. As they broke apart, he stuttered, "yah,... well, I know ... I know you like... um ... tea and you hate coffee and sometimes you share your tea stash with...us... me and Jemma cause that's what you do, so I got this cause... well... you always put us first and you deserve the best."

Melinda couldn't speak. Skye wiped her eyes. Coulson squeezed Melinda's shoulder. Fitz looked uncomfortable, Jemma awed, and Bobbi was actually crying. Melinda finally recovered her voice and softly replied, "Thank you Fitz. I love it."

Fitz nodded and then moved back to Skye and the tree, clearly touched. Skye handed him his gift.

"Ah so it's just us two left."

Skye nodded. Fitz reached around her and handed Skye her gift as well. "You first."

Skye obliged knowing Fitz needed a few moments to gather himself after that emotional moment with May. She sat on the floor and hurriedly ripped the paper off the box. She knew the gift was from either Mack or Hunter, by process of elimination, they were the only two left. It was a shoe box size box and she lifted the lid. There was something wrapped in tissue paper. Actually there were many small things wrapped in tissue paper. She opened the first one and gasped. It was a jade elephant about 4 inches long and was beautiful. She looked up at Mack first who shook his head no. Hunter was hiding behind Bobbi.

"You got this?" Skye held up the figurine and looked at Hunter. He nodded.

"It's so pretty."

"There's more than one you know."

Skye nodded but just kept holding onto the jade figurine. A few tears had escaped and wear on her cheeks. Melinda carefully sat down next to Skye and touched her arm. Hey, let's look at the others, okay?"

Skye nodded as she let Melinda take the figurine from her hand. She reached in and unwrapped a different elephant, this one ruby colored. "It's beautiful."

"Yah. There's 10 of um. All elephants and all represent a different gem. I also made you this but didn't have time to wrap it." He pulled a wood display case from around his back.

Bobbi spoke up. "He actually just finished that tonight. It's where he disappeared to earlier."

"Damn it Hunter. You're making me cry."

"Yay there's a bit of emotional upheaval going on isn't there?"

Everyone nodded especially Fitz.

Skye got up and hugged Hunter fiercely. "Thank you. They are beautiful."

"You only looked at two of um."

"They are beautiful You are beautiful. How'd you know though? Elephants?

"The boss."

"Of course. Melinda had seen her small elephant collection sitting on her dresser in her room. "Okay Fitz – your turn."

Mack spoke up. "Open the envelope first Turbo."

Fitz nodded. He clumsily opened the envelope, taking out the contents. It was a certificate. He read it. Then his eyes lit up and he looked at Mack. "No way."

"Yes way." Mack shot back.

"Oh my gosh."

Jemma, a bit concerned, stood next to him and looked over his shoulder as Fitz read it again.

She laughed. "Congratulations Fitz. It's a monkey."

That raised a few eyebrows. Coulson frowned. "A monkey?"

Mack spoke up. Yes sir. Fitz adopted a monkey at the DC zoo. It's a baby Spider monkey. He gets to name it, and he can visit and hold it, and it includes a year pass to the zoo. He is even an honorary primate zookeeper. Oh, and there's this. He shoved a plush spider monkey into Fitz's hands.

Fitz looked up at Mack. And stepped over to embrace his friend. Jemma was so happy for him.

Melinda spoke out. "Best way to have a monkey without actually having a monkey. Great job Mack.

"I love you."

"Love you too buddy."

Skye grabbed her treat bag and shouted. "More stuff for everyone. She ran around the room distributing her goodies to each one.

Bobbi opened her box and was delighted. "Homemade peanut butter cups. Yay!"

Hunter reached in his bag and broke off a piece of the candy. "Awesome."

The others thanked Skye for their treats and thoughtfulness. Just then the clock chimed signifying it was Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas!" Coulson shouted. Everyone was smiling and returning the greeting. Melinda grabbed her bag of ornaments and started passing them out. She did not notice Skye texting someone.

"What's this, "Mack asked.

"Nothing much.' Melinda answered. "But if we are going to have a tree at Christmas, everyone needs a special ornament. It's tradition."

"Whose tradition."

"Mine." She answered. "Okay everyone open them all at the same time."

"Is that a tradition too?" Skye raised her eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You're the boss." Coulson acquiesced.

Everyone opened their ornaments and there were a few gasps and a few chuckles.

Melinda continued to give orders. "One by one show the ornament and then put it on the tree. You start Phil."

Phil showed his Lola ornament to everyone and dutifully hung it on the tree. Next was Fitz who proudly hung his monkey on one of the top branches. Next was Jemma who giggled as she placed her snow leopard ornament at eye level. Mack chuckled as he hung his tool box ornament near Fitz's monkey. Bobby was giggling as she wheeled over to the tree and placed her Princess Leia ornament near the bottom. Hunter hung his soccer ball ornament next to hers. Skye jumped up and put her Lilo and Stitch ornament in the center next to Coulson's Lola. Then she also hung up the dog, James' ornament which was Benji the dog. They all shouted out thanks to Melinda and stepped back to admire the tree which was now more personalized.

Phil shoved a box in Melinda's hand. She looked at him in surprise. "What? You need one too."

She opened the box and once again found herself laughing. Phil had gotten her a Ninja Princess. She took it and hung it next to Skye's.

Skye giggled when she saw it. "First a ninja elf, now a ninja princess."

"And don't you forget it either."

That only had Skye giggling harder. The whole team laughed.

"My daughter has always been a Princess to me."

Melinda turned around and stared. The place got quiet.

"Well she's been my little ninja always. So very fitting Phillip. A ninja princess indeed."

Melinda tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Don't stand there gapping Mellie. Don't we get a hug?' Melinda promptly obeyed moving to hug first her father, and then her mother.

"Merry Christmas Melinda!" Skye was beaming. Melinda looked from her to her parents and back again.

"Mom?"

"Your girl brought us here as her gift to you. Don't stand there with your mouth open. Thank her. She's a good girl."

Melinda looked at Skye who was now looking pensively at her. Melinda took a few steps and crushed her into a hug. "You're something else, you know that?"

Skye simply nodded.

Melinda stepped back keeping her hands on the younger agent's arms. "How did you pull this off?"

"She can tell you all about that later Mel. Right now, we still have a few gifts to hand out. Right?"

"Right."

Coulson handed her the bag which she handed to Skye. The rest of the team, being in on everything, settled back to watch. May's parents joined them.

Skye blinked a few times. "What's this?"

"From me and Coulson."

"Oh." Still Skye did not move. Then she said, "wait a minute'. Holding onto the bag she ran to the sofa and dropped to her knees and pulled out a wrapped box. She handed it to Coulson. "Merry Christmas! Open yours first. Melinda already opened hers." She pointed to May's parents with a grin.

Coulson pulled the paper off the box and opened it. He pulled out a photo album. He looked at Melinda and she shrugged. He opened to the first page and simply stared. It was a picture of him with Melinda at her Shield Academy graduation. Melinda smiled. She knew where that picture had come from, as she glanced at her parents. He turned the page and there was a picture of the bus. He turned to Skye.

"How?"

She waved to Fitz. "He had a small pic. I had it blown up. Most of the pics are from everyone including Lian and William. I also talked to Fury and he talked to Maria, and I can be very persuasive you know."

"We all know." Most of the team and the May's said in unison.

Coulson paged through the album. There were pictures of him in Shield, him with a much younger Melinda, him with Fury and the Avengers. Toward the end there were newer pics of him with everyone on the team. Fitz, Jemma, Hunter, Bobbi, Mack and of course Skye and Melinda. even a picture of he new plane, The Zephyr. He was floored. This could possibly be the best gift he had ever received. He put it down and thought the hell with it. He hugged Skye. He knew the team understood that Skye was more than just another agent to both him and Melinda. But he was always careful to separate his role as director from his role as more than that for her. Those lines were becoming more blurred lately and frankly he didn't even care. Skye was the daughter he had never had, always wanted and he would always think of her that way. Family was family, and blood was the least common denominator.

Melinda came over and sat next to them on the sofa. She motioned to the bag Skye had put down. Skye grinned and pulled out a small box first. She opened it and pulled out a jade tree charm bracelet. She read the paper that came with it out loud.

 _Family_  
 _Where life begins and love never ends._  
 _Nephrite Jade is known as the dream stone.  
Considered to be god for emotional balance and stability. _  
_It helps you to take the steps necessary to reach your goals  
and fill your life with sunshine._

Skye tried to put the bracelet on, but her hands were shaking. Melinda gently took it from her and put it on her wrist. Skye burrowed into Melinda hiding her face in her shoulder. After a few minutes Skye regained control and sat back. Coulson encouraged her to take another gift form the bag. She did and this one was the size of a notebook. She opened it and looked at the envelope. Opening the envelope, she pulled out the contents. It was a certificate. To be precise it was a Framed Shield Academy Graduation Certificate. Skye stared in disbelief.

"But you're still training me?"

"Indeed. But you have passed every physical test, every academic test and all things necessary, had you actually attended the Academy. You earned this. There is a transcript there as well with all your grades. You graduated magna cum laude with a 3.80 GPA."

"Congratulations Skye. That's amazing." Fitz came over to high five her, followed by the entire team offering congratulations. Skye wiped at her eyes over and over. Melinda handed her a tissue.

"But you'll still train me, right?"

"I said you were good Skye. But you still have many things to learn."

"I take that is a yes then?"

"Of course. There's one more gift. Open it."

"Come on you guys. You gave me enough already."

Melinda took the gift from her hands. "Okay then."

Skye grabbed it back. Everyone laughed.

She ripped it open and looked at it. It was a picture frame of her with Coulson on one side and Melinda on the other. They were dressed up and smiling for the camera. Yes, even Melinda had a huge smile on her face. They all looked happy. Skye drew a blank.

"I don't remember taking this."

"That op Skye. A few months ago, when we went into that party as a family."

"Oh yeah. But how did you get this pic?"

"Hunter. When he and Bobbi went back to the place again to dig for more information. He found all the pics from that night saved on the computer and saw this one. He sent it to my email. Bobbi printed it out and enlarged it."

Skye nestled further into Melinda and took Coulson's hand. She looked closer at the frame. One single word was on the top of the frame. Ohana.


End file.
